A common known eye ailment among both children and adults is called Amblyopia, which is also known as lazy eye. Amblyopia is the most prevalent neurological defect of vision in children and adults, affecting 2-5 percent of the population. Amblyopia is characterized by reduced vision that cannot be corrected by eye glasses or contact lenses and is not the result of an eye disease. Furthermore, amblyopia can cause a loss of depth perception. Early detection (comprehensive eye examinations) and treatment are the best chances for curing amblyopia. Some of the most well-known treatments include eye glasses, eye drops, eye patches and/or vision therapy.
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of eye patches for use in a variety of medical treatments. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,863 by Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,103 by Mower, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,645 by Sandvig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,746 by Stoner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,040 by Riedel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,592 by Jenson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,551 by Lenz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,754 by Pellegrini et al. While these various eye patches may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved, self-adhering occlusion eye patch which includes a base layer of woven material having a front side screen printed with at least one FDA compliant graphical design with a sealant applied over the graphical design, an adhesive layer applied to the backside of the base layer such that the adhesive is applied in a horizontal striped arrangement, a black cotton layer attached on one side to the adhesive layer such that the black layer is smaller in surface area than the base layer, and a white cotton layer attached to the other side of the black layer such that the black layer and the white layer are approximately 1 mm wide, wherein the white cotton layer is substantially the same in surface area as the black cotton layer.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the eye patch art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.